This invention relates to controlling the flow of molten material such as glass from a vessel. It is particularly applicable to an outlet drain of an induction heating vessel.
Various means are known in the art for controlling the flow of molten material such as glass through a gravity fed drain. Many of these arrangements involve manipulating the viscosity of the material by variably heating or cooling the drain tube. An induction coil associated with a drain tube is a typical example. In some cases these approaches may be employed satisfactorily, but they possess certain drawbacks in the large scale melting of glass. The quantity of heat in a rapidly flowing stream of glass (e.g., on the order of hundreds or thousands of kilograms per hour) is so great that it is difficult to significantly influence the viscosity of the stream by heat transfer through walls of a drain tube. On the other hand, when adequate heat exchange is provided to effect control of the flow rate, the sensitivity of glass viscosity to temperature makes it difficult to finely modulate the flow rate. Physical flow restricting means ("plungers") are well known in the art for controlling molten glass flow. A typical plunger arrangement involves structural elements within the melting vessel that interact with the upper end of a drain orifice. Such an arrangement would not be desirable for an inductively heated vessel where the plunger structure would be within the electromagnetic field.